Злополучная встреча
by Aerosalo
Summary: Куроко/Тома. Бредовая идея, каким-то образом воплотившаяся в жизнь.


Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит тому, кому это принадлежит.

- Похоже, это последний - раздался в наушнике усталый голос Уихару. Через мгновение она добавила уже чуть более радостным тоном. - Хорошая работа, Ширай-сан!

Вышеупомянутая эспер устало прислонилась к бетонной стене.

- Ты тоже постаралась, Уихару. - Она постаралась скрыть свою усталость, несмотря на то, что Уихару, скорее всего, и так прекрасно об этом знала. В последнее время «Правосудию» приходилось нелегко. «Повышатель уровня», устройство, позволяющее эсперу поднять свои способности, - вот что было главным источником их проблем. Куроко устало вздохнула, убирая беспроводную гарнитуру в карман._ «Я так устала... Каждому из них обязательно лезть в драку.»_ Пусть Ширай и была эспером четвертого уровня, но даже ей, с ее «Телепортом», не удавалось выходить из всего этого легко. Все же отлепившись от стены, она отправилась в общежитие. Обязанности обязанностями, но ей очень не хотелось получить еще одно наказание от управляющей. Да и близившийся вечер вполне мог предвещать еще одну встречу с кем-то из «повышенных», а Куроко сомневалась, что у нее хватит сил хотя бы на одного.

Но ее усталость и погруженность в свои мысли сыграли плохую шутку.

- Не хочет ли маленькая леди пройти с нами? - Три каких-то подонка, основным занятием которых была явно не учеба, фактически прижали ее к стене, замкнув полукруг.

_«Просто замечательно...»_ - мрачно подумала Ширай, заметив, что расчитывать на помощь не придется - она увидела лишь стайку девчонок примерно ее возраста, что побыстрее решили уйти.

- Ну же, не молчи... - Тот, что по всей видимости был главным, протянул руку, чтобы взять ее за плечо. Но его прервал окрик со стороны.

- Эй, чего вы делаете?! - Повернувшись в сторону голоса, Куроко увидела знакомую фигуру. _«Камидзе Тома. А он-то что тут делает?»_ Но, несмотря на все, Куроко почувствовала радость. Даже если взять ее легкую обеспокоенность насчет соотношения сил...

- Лучше не лезь, молокосос! - Куроко на этих словах мысленно скривилась, а Тома сделал удивленное выражение лица. Говорящий может и был на несколько лет его старше, но утверждать так было странно... Подойдя на несколько шагов ближе, парень разглядел, кого окружили отморозки.

- Ширай?

- Эй, ты меня слушаешь?! - Взревел главарь, в его руках уже пылал сгусток пламени. - Получи-ка это!

Тома почти инстинктивно выставил вперед правую руку (сказались встречи с Мисакой), и шар огня просто исчез.

_«Что за неудача... Снова эспер»_ - мысленно вздохнул парень.

*

- А ты-то как здесь оказалась? - Спросил ее Тома, уже после того, как все было закончено.

- Ээй, Земля вызывает, - Он помахал рукой у лица девушки, и та вздрогнула, будто очнувшись. Вздохнув, Тома повторил вопрос.

- Правосудие, - Ответила Куроко, как-то странно взглянув на него перед этим. Тома кивнул, и, казалось, на миг над чем-то задумался.

- Ты уверена, что дальше таких проблем не будет? Может...

- Нет-нет! - Как-то чересчур энергично запротестовала Ширай. - Все будет нормально!

- Ну, как знаешь, - Парень развернулся и ушел, помахав на прощание рукой. Сконфуженная Куроко осталась стоять на пустой улице.

*

Микото с удивлением посмотрела на спокойную Куроко. Та, казалось, вообще проигнорировала ее появление в комнате. _«Неужели она так устала?»_ Ни ставшего уже традиционным крика «Онееее-сама», ни каких-либо попыток обнять ее. Определенно должно было случится что-то странное, чтобы та Куроко, что она знала, вдруг стала такой. Нет, не то, чтобы она возражала... она даже была бы рада, если ее соседка отказалась бы от своих притязаний... тогда, возможно, этот бака... Микото покачала головой. Конечно же, Куроко просто слишком устала. Прийдя к такому заключению, Мисака решила ее не трогать... к тому же, она могла теперь просто насладиться тишиной.

Ширай же тем временем пребывала в очень расстроенных чувствах. Нет, ее просто бесило то,... что ей на самом деле понравилось быть спасенной Томой. Она зарылась лицом в подушку в попытках скрыть от онее-самы румянец, выступавший на щеки при воспоминаниях о той злополучной (теперь так думал не только Тома) встрече. _«О чем я думаю? ...Я же люблю онее-саму! ...Ведь так?» _О да, эта встреча была определенно злополучной... «Хотя я не уверена, что справилась бы с ними в одиночку... учитывая эспера с «Пирокинезом» где-то 3 уровня... но, блин, почему меня спас именно Тома...» Куроко едва сдержала раздражение, заметив, что назвала его по имени. _«Это определенно будет долгая ночь»_, обреченно подумала она.

*

- Ш-ширай? - Тома был весьма насторожен видом телепортера. Насколько ему удавалось припомнить, она была такой только в тот раз, когда он видел ее рядом с Мисакой.

- Ты пойдешь со мной, - Заявила она, внезапно взяв его за руку. Румянец на щеках девушки только усилился.

- Э? - Но его уже тащили по улице, и парню не оставалось ничего, кроме как повиноваться. Но через несколько шагов он все же был удостоен объяснения.

- Ну, ты же спас меня вчера, - Сказала Куроко, по какой-то причине стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. - Так что я решила тебя отблагодарить!

Парень вздохнул, но не сделал никаких попыток освободиться из хватки Ширай. Даже его любимый возглас был произнесен мысленно.

_«Что за неудача...»_


End file.
